


Más que un simple "querer"

by SBShadowtier (Eleanorshadowtier)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida (?), PERO NO ME SALE, mucho drama, okay, pero después se vuelve cursi, soy un fracaso (?), un poco de drama, y Dave entrando en pánico, yo solo quería hacer lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorshadowtier/pseuds/SBShadowtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes 16 años, y a pesar de que seas joven, amas por completo a tu novio. Lo amas con todas las letras. Lo amas tanto que la palabra queda corta. ¿Cuál es la palabra para aquél sentimiento en donde finalmente te sientes completo? Porque con John… Dios, sientes que al fin encontraste lo que jamás supiste que estabas buscando.</p><p>Tu nombre es John Egbert y, de repente, todo parece haber cambiado. Toda tu relación con Dave pareciera haber… haberse vuelto más real de lo que era. Más hermosa de lo que era. Más… más…</p><p>Lo amas. Y Dave te ama a ti. Y el “por siempre” va a ser posible. Lo sabes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que un simple "querer"

**Author's Note:**

> Hacen un montón que tengo esto en una carpetita, esperando a ser terminado, y hoy, HOY, decidí hacerlo. Estoy bastante orgullosa de lo que salió, así que lo publicó acá cuz why not? Es mi primer fanfic en esta página (aunque leí muuuchos por acá) y creó que voy a poner mi granito de arena para el fandom en español.
> 
> Este fanfic fue supuestamente hecho, pura y exclusivamente, para hacer una smut sin ninguna historia. Pero soy un fracaso y todo se volvió cursi y dramático y EL PUNTO es... que no hay smut. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> PD: Hay un constante cambio de punto de vista. Espero que no confunda tanto...

Oh por dios.

Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por diosohpordiosohpordiosohpordios.

Parpadeas sin entender que acaba de pasar. Que acabas de hacer. El error que acabas de cometer. Oh por dios, eres un idiota. ¿Por qué la tierra no te tragaba de una vez?

Comencemos desde el principio. Tu nombre es John Egbert, hoy sábado te despertaste a las 12:00 y después de vestirte, fuiste directo a la casa de tu mejor amigo, Dave Strider. Mejor amigo y novio. Hace ya… cinco meses, si no te equivocas. 

Llegaste al departamento del rubio, y en medio una película, el Strider mayor, Dirk, les aviso que salía. Jake te había contado algo de una cita, por lo que retuviste las ganas de preguntar y dejaste a Dirk salir en paz. Dave y tú habían quedado solos, y a pesar de todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado en ese momento, ambos continuaron viendo la película. Jugaron videojuegos, vieron algunos videos, charlaron sobre todo y a la vez nada y en medio de eso comenzó el inevitable coqueteo que surgía siempre en sus conversaciones. Casi siempre provocado por ti. No es que seas un pervertido, pero lograr que Dave se sonroje era una oportunidad que simplemente no podías perder. Te parecía tierno y hermoso como rápidamente sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, al igual que su cuello y sus orejas. Te daban ganas de comerlo a besos.

Ok, eso sonó muy gay.

Y esta había sido una de esas situaciones. El estaba rojo, y no podías evitar reír, cuando de repente, soltó un comentario que esta vez te puso rojo a ti. No recuerdas que dijo, ni su respectiva sugerencia, pero si sabes que casi mueres de vergüenza, y que fue el turno de él de soltar una risa. 

Y entonces comenzó el acercamiento.

Ese desafió que siempre le planteabas. No recuerdas cual fue la provocación, en realidad, no recuerdas casi nada, porque estas demasiado concentrado en buscar alguna forma de que todo esto se esfume y se vaya con el viento para que puedan seguir con lo que habías arruinado. Es decir, acabas de arruinar ese aire un tanto… sensual. Ok, aceptémoslo, si hubieras prestado atención a lo que estaba pasando, hubieras respondido lo correcto y seguramente en este momento estarías teniendo sexo con tu novio que está más bueno que… que Nic Cage, y no puedes creer que acabas de pensar eso, ¡pero es que es verdad!

Tu nombre es John Egbert y necesitas recuperar ese instante ahora mismo.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y no sabes que fue mal.

Llevas saliendo con John por cinco meses y tres semanas. No que los contaras, para que quede claro. Y él es tu novio. Y puede parecer cursi, pero te encanta decirlo, aun si te sigue sonando extraño hacerlo. Él es tú novio y dijo que no y no entiendes porque. Ya habían hecho esto antes, no era su primera vez, y podías jurar que todo estaba yendo bien, ¡que todo estaba yendo perfecto! Pero al parecer no era así porque cuando preguntaste si se quería detener él respondió con un casi desesperado “si si si”.

Y entonces quedaste absolutamente en blanco.

Es decir, vamos, ni estuvieses con una carpa en tus pantalones. No, claro que no. Entendías su decisión… bueno, en realidad, no entendías en absoluto su decisión pero podías vivir con la vergüenza que se había apoderado de ti. También con la incomodidad en el aire. Seguirían jugando videojuegos o… o se pondrían a ver una película. ¡Que importaba! Todo estaba bien, no había problema, que no haya querido avanzar a mayores no significaba que ya no gustara de ti. Tampoco significaba que te odiara por empujarlo al extremo.

Espera…

¿Lo habías empujado al extremo? 

Tal vez lo hayas hecho. Tal vez él nunca quiso hacerlo y esa primera vez fue solo… solo… ay dios. 

Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda

El pánico te invade casi al instante y te vuelves a poner los lentes de sol que te habías sacado un momento antes. John seguro estaba contigo por pena y había aceptado aquella primera vez porque tú lo querías. Lo habías forzado, obligado, dominado, ay dios. Te sentías horrible. Retiras lo dicho, no podías vivir con la vergüenza ni la incomodidad en el aire, ni tampoco con tu descubrimiento. Te alejarías de John. Espera no. No podías vivir lejos de John. Se habían conocido a los 9 años, y a partir de entonces John entró de lleno en tu vida. No podías arrancarlo así como así.

Pero si pudieras viajar en el tiempo, evitarías todo aquello.

No es que quisieras borrar todos esos hermosos recuerdos pero… pero pudiste haber evitado tantas cosas. Tal vez nunca hubieses sido feliz, pero al menos John nunca te hubiese conocido y hubiese continuado con aquella vida que solo apuntaba al éxito. Tal vez-

Primero lo primero, debías disculparte. Disculparte por besarlo aquel día después del colegio, en donde finalmente le pediste salir. En donde finalmente le revelaste cuanto lo querías. Y usaste la palabra “querer” porque muchos decían que el “amar” quedaba muy grande para alguien de apenas 16 años de edad. Pero tú sabías muy bien que aquél pequeño enamoramiento hacía tu mejor amigo había superado hace tiempo el simple “gustar” y “querer”. 

Lo amabas, sin importar si eras demasiado joven para hacerlo. 

Lo amabas y no podías evitar hacerlo por completo.

Te disculparías por haberlo arrastrado contigo a una relación que, ahora que te das cuenta, estaba condenada al fracaso. Una relación que consistía en estar pegado a él, tomarle la mano, besarlo con cariño, de forma casi torpe. Una relación en donde al parecer el amor había sido siempre y únicamente de tu parte. En donde los recuerdos que te parecían felices ahora lucen forzados.

Pedirías perdón por aquella noche en donde salieron a comer. En donde sostuviste su mano todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Donde lo besaste por millonésima vez, pero con cierta pizca de algo nuevo. De algo hermoso. Su padre no estaba en casa, y el momento había sido muy conveniente. Habían subido a su habitación y habías aprovechado en cumplir casi todas tus fantasías. Acariciaste sus costados, sintiendo sus costillas y su estomago plano. Dejaste marcas en su cuello que durarían y lo sabías. Lo hiciste estremecer al igual que él a ti. Tocaste las nubes y volviste a la Tierra, sintiéndote completo.

Dormiste junto a él, con el último recuerdo de sus ojos azules mirándote con cariño.

Aunque ahora no estabas tan seguro de que fuese cariño. 

Ahora no estabas seguro de nada.

Rose y Jade te habían dicho en varias ocasiones que te preocupabas demasiado, que te tomabas todo muy seriamente, que hacías de todo un gran problema, pero vamos, ¡no era verdad! Te tomabas todo de forma irónica, tu vida giraba en torno al significado de la palabra, era imposible de que lo que decían fuese verdad. Imposible.

Pero ahora que te das cuenta, la ironía quedaba un poco de lado con John.

¿En qué momento tu vida comenzó a girar en torno a John? ¿En qué momento habías permitido que te enamore tanto?

¿Qué demonios habías hecho?

Habías arruinado todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Y lo supiste en el momento en el que Dave se volvió a poner sus lentes de sol.

Con los anteojos puestos te era un poco más complicado descifrar lo que pensaba, pero aun así hiciste un intento. Su mirada se había desviado de tus ojos, y su cuerpo se había alejado de ti. Creíste que tal vez estaba confundido, pero tu suposición desapareció en cuanto se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos al centro de la habitación. Algo andaba mal, y lo podías ver en sus hombros tensos y su espalda erguida. Si bien no podías ver su rostro, habías aprendido a leer su lenguaje corporal, y esto no era nada bueno.

Para nada bueno.

¿Cómo habías sido capaz de cometer ese error? Es decir, nada de eso estaba yendo como creías que iría. Y es que hace apenas unos minutos el rubio estaba sobre ti, marcando tu cuello a su gusto, haciéndote soltar pequeños gemidos. Su rodilla había rozado tu parte baja y no pudiste evitar soltar un “Si, si, si” y entonces… puf. El calor sobre ti se había ido, y un Dave confundido y herido te miraba con aquellos ojos rojos que tanto amabas. 

Nunca te diste cuenta que había hecho una pregunta.

Ni que tampoco, al parecer, habías respondido.

Entonces todo desencadenó a esto. Este preciso momento, en donde Dave estaba lejos de ti, no tanto físicamente, pero si mentalmente. Querías abrazarlo y hacer que pare, que deje de pensar, que deje de preocuparse. Querías arrancar las dudas que siempre lo invadían y arrojarlas lejos. Querías besarlo y ahogarlo en tu amor, aún si terminaba matándolos a ambos. Querías que te mirara de una vez. Querías que todo se esfumara para poder continuar con lo que habías arruinado. Por dios, tenias tantas ganas de besarlo que antes de que te dieras cuenta estabas de pie, abrazándolo por la espalda. 

Lo besarías hasta que todas sus dudas y miedos se esfumaran, y solo fuera capaz de amarte. Como lo hacías tú. Como lo habías hecho siempre.

“John, no-“

No lo dejaste terminar. Comenzaste a besar su hombro, su cuello, su espalda. Pequeños besos cariñosos y sencillos. La tensión en sus hombros iba desapareciendo, lo sabías, pero aún había algo que no estaba bien. No podías evitar sentir como tu corazón latía eufórico, y esa sensación en el estomago no hacía más que confirmar tus dudas. Tenías miedo. Tenías miedo de a donde la mente del rubio lo podía dirigir. De qué conclusiones había sacado de ese error tan pequeño.

Tenías tanto miedo de haberla cagado en serio esta vez.

Pero al parecer la habías cagado desde el día uno.

Todo había sido forzado, como este preciso instante, en donde John te besaba el hombro con tanto cariñ- no. Sabías que se estaba disculpando, y eso solo te hacía sentir peor. No querías sus disculpas, tú fuiste quien hizo el mayor daño. Debería odiarte, y aun así, ahí estaba, dando besos fugaces por toda tu espalda, nuca y hombros. No podías soportarlo, por dios, no podías. Desde siempre supiste que no lo merecías, pero ahora lo sabías a la perfección. Te debías alejar.

Te alejarías definitivamente.

No te podías permitir seguir manteniendo a John así, solo para ti, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Era todo tan claro ahora. Nunca fueron algo serio. Para John nunca significó lo que significaba para ti. Tan solo esperabas que en algún momento él de verdad te haya querido. Si, si, no te ibas a quitar el crédito en eso. A pesar de la inseguridad, sabias que te había querido, aun si los momentos habían sido cortos y escasos, sabías que él en algún punto te quiso. Tal vez hasta lo habías enamorad-

 _¿Lo habías enamorado?_ ¿En algún momento su _“querer”_ se había tornado a un _“amar”_?

Sus acciones demostraban que tal vez…

…realmente lo amabas.

Habías dado con esa conclusión una semana después de salir con Dave. Al principio creíste que era muy apresurado, pero llevabas conociendo a Dave por más de 6 años. 

Lo conocías hace más de seis años.

Lo amas hace más de cinco.

Por lo que solo bastó una semana para que te dieras cuenta de lo obvio. Aun así, avanzaron sin prisas. A pesar de que él dijo que gustaba de ti, no lo demostró al instante. Tal vez se retenía por vergüenza, tal vez se retenía por miedo, pero lo único que te importaba era que había dejado de hacerlo. 

Se besaban en público, lo abrazabas durante el recreo, se tomaban de las manos y se reían como tontos. Habían peleado en su momento, pero habían permanecido juntos. No porque lo necesitaras, si no porque ese era su estado natural. Juntos. Así era como te lo habías imaginado siempre. Juntos. Desde el día en que lo conociste por aquél mensaje al usuario equivocado supiste que ibas a estar con él por siempre. Ya sea por mensajes, ya sea como amigos, ya sea como novios, ustedes dos iban a estar juntos.  
Cuanto te beso aquél día después del colegio, supiste que estarían justos de esa forma.

Amándose.

Porque la sensación que te invadió en cuanto sus labios tocaron los tuyos era única y adictiva. Porque de repente te diste cuenta que, _“wow, ¿por qué no hicimos esto antes?”_. Porque te sentiste completo en aquél momento y todos los días después de ese. Y porque no pudiste evitar imaginarte con él en la universidad, compartiendo el mismo departamento. Con él, más tarde, comprándose una casa, como en la que viviste durante tu infancia. Con él y unos anillos adornando sus dedos anulares izquierdos, confirmando una promesa silenciosa que se habían hecho inevitablemente aquél día después del colegio, donde había compartido su primer beso.

Con él por siempre y para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe.

E incluso después de eso, porque algo tan común como la muerte no podía acabar con algo como esto.

Todo eso ¿…lo habías demostrado?

“John, basta.”

No… nunca lo hiciste, aunque creías que sí. Siempre creíste que era obvio.

“John, yo… ya no podemos estar juntos”

¿Qué?

“Basta, John”

Sentías a Dave separarse de ti y mirarte tras los cristales negros. Tu… 

“No podemos seguir. No… creo que es mejor… es mejor que paremos”

No…

“Hay que… uh, ya no podemos estar junt-“

_Te amo_

Por la mirada que te da Dave sabes que no lo pensaste, lo dijiste. Finalmente lo dijiste. Ibas a ser directo con todo a partir de ahora, lo repetirías mil veces hasta que Dave te creyera, y lo harías mil veces más para que no le queden dudas. Lo besarías y le dirías que lo amas por siempre.

Por la mirada que te da, sabes que es verdad. Sus ojos azules nunca habían demostrado tanta sinceridad, y a pesar de que parezca cursi, de repente todo un peso se va de ti. Ahora sí, te sientes completo. Por dios, ¿qué estabas pensando hasta hace un momento…?

Cierto. John. Toda su relación. Dijo que te amaba pero… pero te esta consolando. Te está…

Lo besas. Te encanta besarlo. Aquel día en el que Dave te besó simplemente supiste que era lo correcto.

Cuando John te besa, sabes que es lo correcto. Pareciera que casi te lee el pensamiento, porque en cuanto comienzas a dudar, muerde tu labio, sacándote por completo de ellos. Te habías vuelto adicto a amarlo. Te habías vuelto adicto a quererlo. Te has vuelto adicto a él.

John recorre tu torso desnudo con sus manos y sientes como un escalofrió te recorre. Enreda sus dedos en tu cabello y te besa de tal forma que podría dejarte ciego. No sabes en qué momento se puso sus anteojos, pero sabes que los tiene por el constante choque que tienen con los tuyos. Se separa de ti, y sientes que te falta el aire.

“Te amo” repite, tras sacarte los lentes de sol y clavar aquella mirada azul en la tuya. Tienes que recordarte respirar por un momento.

“Yo también” te escuchas decir, y crees que nunca dijiste algo tan en serio. Él no uso el _gustar_ , su relación no estaba basada en un simple gustar. Te _amaba._

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes 16 años, y a pesar de que seas joven, amas por completo a tu novio. Lo amas con todas las letras. Lo amas tanto que la palabra queda corta. ¿Cuál es la palabra para aquél sentimiento en donde finalmente te sientes completo? Porque con John… dios, sientes que al fin encontraste lo que jamás supiste que estabas buscando.

Tu nombre es John Egbert y, de repente, todo parece haber cambiado. Toda tu relación con Dave pareciera haber… haberse vuelto más real de lo que era. Más hermosa de lo que era. Más… más…

Lo amas. Y Dave te ama a ti. Y el “por siempre” va a ser posible. Lo sabes.

Ninguno cree en los cuentos de hadas, pero vamos, que no hay otra forma de que esto termine. Una ruptura triste, o el simple aburrimiento por parte de alguno de ustedes o ambos, no parece… posible. Si alguna vez ocurriera, sería solo en un mal sueño y lo sabes. Los dos lo saben. Y es que cuando lo besas como lo estas besando ahora, cuando tomas su mano, cuando se ríen juntos, o simplemente cuando están acostados y se miran, sin decir nada (porque, ¿Para qué usar palabras si pueden decirse mil y una cosas con solo mirarse?) hay algo entre ustedes… algo que solo podría pasar entre ustedes. Algo que dudas se repita con alguien. Y es que, ya estuviste con otras personas, y con ninguna de ellas viviste… esto. Esto que tienes con Dave. Esto que siempre tuviste con Dave, pero por alguna razón ignoraste. Esto a lo que te acostumbraste y dudas mucho que algún día cambies.

Ya no quieres que el momento se esfume.

Ya no deseas viajar en el tiempo y evitar aquello.

Necesitaban vivir esto, porque fue único y hermoso, y no hizo más que mostrarles de verdad qué era todo lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes. A ninguno les queda dudas, ninguna duda, de que se aman.

Y de que lo harán por siempre.

Pero no estás pensando en eso ahora.

Puedes sentir las manos de Dave en tu espalda ya desnuda, pues las remeras se habían ido en aquel otro momento de intimidad. Su toque siempre es cálido, y tu piel arde en donde sus manos te tocan. Se estaban besando, y odiabas tener la necesidad de respirar porque no querías separarte de él. Querías mantener tus labios y los de Dave unidos, ahora más que nunca, por lo que cuando se separan para respirar, muerdes su labio inferior, sonriendo en cuanto escuchas ese gemido tan… Dave.

El rubio no se queda atrás. En cuanto sus bocas vuelves a unirse, su lengua se abre paso y se encuentra con la tuya. Oh por dios, amabas cuando te besaba. Amabas todo de él.

John tiene sus brazos rodeándote el cuello, manteniéndote pegado a su cuerpo. Sus tornos, ingles, y bocas están perfectamente unidos. Sus cuerpos siempre habían encajado a la perfección. Tu mente queda en blanco cuando sientes los dientes de John sobre tu labio inferior. 

Dios, eso siempre te había gustado.

John no era alguien de besos, era alguien de mordidas. Mordía tus labios, mordisqueaba tu oreja, dejaba marcas en tu cuello. Su boca nunca se quedaba quieta. Él no era de los que disfrutan y se olvidan de su pareja. Oh no, claro que no. Él estaba siempre _demasiado_ pendiente de tus reacciones, al igual que lo estabas tú de las suyas. Eso te volvía loco, porque a pesar de esa apariencia que hacía a todos pensar que era un dulce ángel completamente inocente, sabias que ese no era él del todo. Dulce, bueno, amable, por supuesto que sí, esos y todos los sinónimos de amable venían con una foto de John al lado. Pero también tenía esas cosas… esa poca timidez que muchos creían que tenía en la intimidad. Y no vas a mentir, también lo creíste en su momento… hasta que lo atrapaste mirando tu trasero durante clases. Hasta aquel beso en donde mordió tu labio por primera vez. Hasta aquella tarde en donde estaban haciendo un trabajo y lo besaste y el te devolvió el beso y entonces se sentó en tus piernas y mordió tu cuello y, dios, solo vamos a decir que ese recuerdo es uno de los mejores.

Cuando te das cuenta, ya están de vuelta en la cama.

Y lo que pasa luego solo puede clasificarse como “el mejor sexo de tu maldita existencia”. O al menos, lo fue hasta que años más tarde viviste tu noche de bodas. Esa noche se volvió por mucho _inolvidable._

Y tanto esa noche como está forma parte de tus recuerdos más preciados con John. Como aquél primer beso que compartieron. Como aquella primera noche juntos. Como aquella mudanza al departamento en donde vivirían juntos. Como el beso que compartieron cuando al fin se comprometieron. Como aquél beso que sellaba junto con un par de anillos aquella promesa del “por siempre”. Como cuando sostuviste a aquel bebé en tus brazos, bajo la mirada brillante de John por las lágrimas de felicidad, y la llamaste Casey. Como cuando aquella pequeña te dijo por primera vez “papá”. Como cada día de tu vida junto a tu alma gemela.

Y es que, incluso cuando la muerte los pudo haber separado en este mundo físico, tú y él se volverán a encontrar. Y es que ni el mismo universo puede evitar lo inevitable.

Pero aún queda mucho tiempo para eso. Tiempo que vivirás al máximo.

Tiempo que vivirás con él.


End file.
